


Mercurio x Suzie A Christmas proposal

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Mercurio and Suzie get together on Christmas Eve and their romance blossoms.





	Mercurio x Suzie A Christmas proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



It was snowing outside and Mercurio and Suzie sat on the couch watching cheesy holiday film reruns.

And all snuggled up under a big pile of blankets suzie laid her head on Mercurio's chest.

And breathed in his scent Mercurio was wearing his favorite cologne she forgot what it was called.

But he smelled like spice and pine some of her favorite scents.

They sat in silence for a while and Suzie sipped the drink that Mercurio had made for her.

It was a cute little little holiday hot cocoa and Mercurio even went out of his way.

To draw a fancy Christmas tree and edible glitter to the mix it was so pretty.

Suzie kind of felt bad for drinking it but she couldn't let it go to waste.

Drinking the hot beverage she sighed in relief the hot cocoa was delicious.

And warmed her up just right Mercurio sipped his and the room fell silent.

'' So did you get done wrapping everyone's presents?" 

He asked and suzie nodded yes.

'' Yup it took a couple of days but everything is all wrapped up and ready to go.

She replied back.

Mercurio raised a eyebrow amused.

 

'' Oh really what did you get everyone?"

He asked curiosity getting the best of him.

Suzie bit her lip she really shouldn't be giving away spoilers.

But Mercurio was trustworthy and who wouldn't trust.

Such a sweet and lovable boyfriend like him?

So she decided to spill the beans anyway what harm could it do? 

Sitting up straight she excitedly began to chatter on. What she had bought everyone.

'' She had bought Jewel and Vv that new too faced gingerbread themed eyeshadow palette.

The other girls had been going on and on about.

And she bought Romero a high caliber fancy shot gun.

She bought Ash a new laptop and she got her master issac a mug that said 1# Master.

Mercurio listened intently and nodded he was happy to hear her talk.

About the things she loved.

And it made him excited to show her the surprise he had for her.

Clearing his throat he snatched her out of her chatty state.

'' Hey sorry to interrupt you babe but i think it's time that i give you your Christmas gift.

Early i know it isn't until Tommorrow but it's Christmas eve so why not."

He said excitedly.

And Suzies eyes lit up. 

Mercurio told her to close her eyes and she did so quickly.

 

Shaking excitedly she could barely contain her happiness.

'' Suzie Abrams will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man.

In the world and marry me please?" 

He asked.

And suzie was so excited! she jumped in his arms and held him close.

''Yes yes i will of course!" She sputtered in excitement.

And the two ghouls kissed.

Afterwards Mercurio slid the expensive daimond ring on her finger and Suzie admired it.

Looking at her hand happily suzie ran off to go tell everyone the good news.

And Tommorrow was the Christmas party too.  
She was so hyped up about everything.

That she didn't think she'd be able to sleep tonight she couldn't wait for Tommorrow. 

The end.


End file.
